Azaad
Azaad is a male Asiatic cheetah who appears in Season 3 of the 2016-19 Disney Junior television series The Lion Guard, spin-off to the saga. Background Personality At first, Azaad was cold and against the fact that cheetahs have friends. He is also fearless as he is willing to protect his territory from all intruders. Once he gets to know Fuli better, he becomes more friendly. Physical appearance Azaad's upper body is well built. His fur is yellow, somewhat darker than that of Fuli's. His muzzle, paws, and underbelly are a slighter darker shade of cream, which is also present around his green eyes. The top of his ears are black, and inside are light gray with hazel brown lining the sides. His pointed nose contains two shades of brown, again darker than that of Fuli's, and also larger. At the bottom of his muzzle are two black markings. The markings on his body are dark spots of various sizes and shapes. Lastly, he has a pointed muzzle, with a tuft of fur sticking out from beneath. His tail is striped with yellow and black, with a rounded black tip. Role in the series ''The Race to Tuliza When Fuli decides to get Tuliza for Kion, she sees Azaad standing on top of a rock where he introduces himself to her. He tells Fuli that crossing Azaad's territory is a problem as the canyon is not big enough for two cheetahs. When Fuli tells him that the Lion Guard is having trouble with a flock of flamingos bothering the Guard while relaxing in the sea, Azaad tells her that cheetahs are solitary hunters without other animals accompanying them. Fuli explains that one of her friends, Kion, needs Tuliza to keep him controlled but Azaad refuses. Azaad then explains to her that when she has friends accompanying her, he tells her that she has the flame of a cheetah. Azaad agrees to help Fuli if she wins a race against him to which Fuli decides to accept his challenge. Meanwhile on top of the canyon, Azaad tells Fuli to know if she saw the great rock with the tree on a cliff (seen on the moja kwa moja stone pointing to the next landmark in the previous episode "Dragon Island") to which she agrees. Fuli decides to race against Azaad so he can agree to help Fuli. Accepting the challenge, Fuli and Azaad race across the canyon to get to the landmark in which Azaad wins against her as Fuli slips off ledge. Requesting him to help, Azaad refuses to at first until Fuli tells him that she would like to try again to which she decides to challenge Azaad again. Back at the canyon again, Azaad tells her about what true cheetah speed looks like to which Azaad starts the race again. This time, Fuli runs ahead of him faster to which Azaad almost falls of a ledge in which Fuli rescues him from falling off the cliff. Fuli decides to cancel the race as Azaad praises Fuli's trustworthiness for rescuing him. Azaad finally agrees to take the Tuliza to help Fuli to take the Tuliza and bring it to Kion. Meanwhile in the sea, Anga sees Azaad and Fuli bringing Tuliza for Kion before he roars at the flamingos for disturbing him. The two cheetahs give him Tuliza to control Kion's temper as Fuli thanks him for helping Kion. Before leaving to continue the journey to the Tree of Life, Fuli asks Azaad to know if she should continue their journey to which Azaad agrees as Azaad bids Fuli a farewell after understanding the true meaning of having a friend after his encounter with Fuli. Journey to the Pride Lands Ullu spots a cheetah coming to the Tree of Life to which Rani and Fuli both know it's Azaad. Azaad Fuli wonders why Rani knows him to which she says that Azaad has been to the Tree of Life before. Azaad says that Queen Janna will be missed as she has completed her Circle of Life. He also tells them that two travelers have asked for directions to which they were Jasiri and a now-reformed Janja. Jasiri tells the Lion Guard that Zira is back to take revenge against Simba's Pride just as the Lion Guard decides to leave the Tree of Life in order to ensure peace between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders. Azaad talks to Fuli about the hyenas, finding it unlikely she would be friends with them, though she assures him that they've earned their trust. Outside the pass, Ono reveals he still remembers all of the landmarks from Rafiki's map, recalling the first on their way back to be the frozen lake. However, they soon realize that, even with the map, the road back to the Pride Lands will take time. Azaad then reveals he know another way to the Pride Lands, having traveled enough to know the fastest routes to all the Great Lands. However, Azaad points his shortcut only work for cheetahs, putting some of the Guard at a disadvantage. Wanting to take a look, Kion and the others follow Azaad to the shortcut: an incredibly narrow passage through a canyon. Realizing Beshte won't fit, the group considers going back to the slow route, though Kion refuses. Telling everyone to get behind him (which Janja knows what it means), including a confused Azaad, Kion uses the Roar to widen the passage, allowing them all to take the fast route. The next day, Azaad leads the group to a deep and wide ravine, saying they will have to cross it to get to the Pride Lands. While a cheetah can just leap across, Azaad notes the others will have to cross via land bridge, though the nearest one will take days to reach. Wanting to go as fast as possible, Kion uses the Roar to summon a small twister and carry Bunga across, surprising Janja and Jasiri. When Kion asks who's next, Janja starts to panic despite the others's attempts to reassure him that the Roar is safe. In the end, Jasiri gets to Janja by saying he is scared, with Janja wanting to prove otherwise. Kion then uses the Roar to move the hyenas and Besthe across, with the three enjoying the experience. While Fuli and Azaad jump across the ravine, and Anga and Ono fly over to the others, Kion uses the Roar to lift himself up in the air and make his way across. With everyone now on the other side, the group continue on their journey to the Pride Lands. Along the way, Bunga and Beshte see that Fuli and Azaad are just as close as Kion and the Queen, causing Kion to think back to Rani. Coming across a dried river bed, Azaad tells them they will have to turn and follow the river bed to its mouth. However, Azaad reveals the way to the mouth is far, saying they could get there by sunset if they were all cheetahs. Claiming they can get there before sunset, Kion claims his plan involves getting a dead tree into the river bed. When Beshte moves to knock it down, though, Kion stops him and brings the tree down himself, with Bunga pointing that Kion's new Roars make him a one-lion Lion Guard. Revealing they will ride the tree down the river, Kion uses the Roar to conjure up some storm clouds, briefly scaring Janja as he reveals he is scared of lightning, much to Jasiri's amusement. The Roar causes a flood to appear in the distance, with Kion telling the others to get on the tree and hold on tight. When Azaad begins to hesitate, Janja mocks him for being afraid of water, though Azaad argues that cheetahs and waters just don't get along. Climbing aboard the tree, the group braces themselves as the water reaches them, carrying them across the river. While most of the group enjoy the log ride, Janja gets seasick while Fuli tries to comfort Azaad about the water. While Azaad admits to enjoying being on the land, he is glad to share this particular adventure with Fuli. Soon after, the log flies over a waterfall, splashing everyone with water as they reach the mouth of the river. With the log ride now over, the group decide to continue the rest of the way on foot. Over the next days, the Guard pass by all of the landmarks they faced on their journey to the Tree of Life. However, Kion's new Roar powers help them move on through obstacles with ease, allowing them to move at a much faster pace than they initially did. After traveling for a while, the Lion Guard soon come across what Azaad calls the Great Stone Wall, noting they are not so far from the Pride Lands now. Though Azaad suggests going around the Wall, an overconfident Kion considers using the Roar to create another path as Bunga cheers him on. Fuli, on the other hand, tries to stop Kion, pointing that the Roar can't solve everything and they still don't know what is on the other side of the Wall. However, Bunga rebuffs her, saying that it doesn't matter, and Kion agrees, thinking Zira's pride may have already attacked the Pride Lands by now and thus they need to get there as fast as they can. As the group begins to stand back, Fuli asks Anga to fly and take a look as Kion summons lightning on the Wall, cracking the stone ridge above the Wall. The team works together to help save the animals and put back together the wall. Kion apologizes and says that they make a great team. Azaad soon brings them to the Outlands while the Lion guard is happy to see Pride Rock. After passing through the Great Stone Wall, the Lion Guard, along with Makini, Azaad, Jasiri, and a now-reformed Janja, decide to plan to find and stop Zira from ruling Pride Rock. Return to the Pride Lands While trying to find Zira, Azaad helps the Lion Guard fight Vitani's Lion Guard to which Kiara and Kovu stop the fight between the two Lion Guards to which it is found out that Zira has completed her Circle of Life. Azaad later comes to the Pride Lands where he meets Kion's parents Simba and Nala. Simba thanks Azaad for helping the Guard bring Kion back to his parents. Fuli then spends the day showing Azaad around the Pride Lands where he meets the baboons. The next day, Kion's Guard has a competition with Vitani's guard to see who's better to which Kion claims that Vitani has won against Kion's Guard. After Askari tells Kion to return to the Tree of Life where the Roar needs more help, Azaad soon attends Kion and Rani's wedding at the Tree. Relationships Friends Fuli At first, Azaad shows mild annoyance at Fuli's presence in his territory. Although he finds her strange for having friends, he also feels that she has the flame of a cheetah in her heart. He challenges her to a race which he wins, but is surprised to hear her ask for a rematch. He accepts the rematch, but this time, Fuli is able to remember the course, and pushes further ahead. Azaad tries to use a shortcut but fails, and almost falls down the canyon. He is shocked when Fuli abandons the race to save him, and is just as surprised to hear that Fuli now considers him a friend. At this point, his attitude towards her changes, and he is only too happy to help her and her other friends. He tells her that she's a most remarkable cheetah, and, before they leave, he expresses his hope that they will meet again. The two part ways in the only way a cheetah can do so - by racing. Azaad soon helps Fuli and the rest of the guard back to the Pride Lands. The two become very good friends and Azaad is happy to spend the adventure with Fuli. It became clear that both Azaad and Fuli developed feelings for each other Kion Azaad at first didn't care for Fuli's friends. In "The Race to Tuliza", Azaad helps Fuli bring the tuliza that she needed for Kion. Azaad soon shows Kion the fastest away home to the Pride Lands. Rani Azaad and Rani have encountered once before. Azaad came to the Tree of Life after a serious fall. Janna Azaad and Janna are good friends. As revealed in "Journey to the Pride Lands", Janna helped heal Azaad after a serious fall to which he tells Rani that her grandmother has completed her Circle of Life. Acquaintances Bunga, Beshte, Ono ans Anga Azaad and Fuli's friends are on good terms. He helps them get back to the Pride Lands. Makini Azaad and Makini are on good terms. Janja and Jasiri Azaad shows the hyenas the way to the Tree of Life. Kovu Azaad and Kovu are on good terms. Vitani Azaad used to dislike Vitani after her Guard attacked them. They soon become on good terms. Simba And Nala Azaad becomes on good terms with Kion's parents. They thank him for bringing the Guard home. Gallery The Race to Tuliza Lion Guard.jpg Trivia *He is the tenth cheetah in [[The Lion King (franchise)|''The Lion King franchise]]. *He is also the first Asiatic cheetah to appear in The Lion King franchise. *His battle cry, "Mibinamet", means "See you (later)" in Persian. *"Azaad" means "Free" or "Liberated" in Persian. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Males Category:Leopards and cheetahs Category:Hunters Category:Asian characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Cats Category:Reformed characters